


Frank Bowers x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Selling Drugs, Smut, Swearing, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Frank chill, talking about being together and then do the do~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Bowers x Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> (I notice that NO ONE has made a Frank x Reader! I’m ashamed in all of you! e 3 e Phtt-Justkidding--! I like Frank, he’s a cool guy deep down~
> 
> On this, You two are together and you go to Blackwall, you being 18 and he’s 25-
> 
> Enjoy! :D)

You hummed and slowly woke up, seeing you were not in your dorm. Oh yeah, you were in Frank’s van/home. You yawned and saw Pompidou watching you. “Hey boy..” You smiled and lightly rubbed his head, making him excited and panting. “Heh..So cute..” He barked.

You and Frank have known each other for months now, only going out for five weeks. Chloe, Rachel and you hung out with him, so they could get high. You were not into hard drugs but you loved weed. School was stressing and needed to relax. At times, you saw him alone, just to relax at the two whales diner. He slowly opened up to you and told you his dogs name. No one knew his dog’s name, so that was a huge jump in this friendship. Later there was a bit of a drunken night and you started to make out with him. You did find him hot, being a bad boy, having cool tattoo’s and that handsome face.

“Come on, mutt. Go outside for awhile..” Frank opened his door, Pompidou running outside on the beach. He smoked his weed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You all right?” He raised a brow, rubbing your head.

You leaned to his touch and smiled. “I’m fine, Thanks for making me sleep over..” You grabbed his face and leaned him down, pecking his lips. “Mmm..School is fucking hell..”

“Be like me..” He lightly grinned. “Sell your work or some shit..” He said. You grabbed his bud and took a breath in, sighing softly.

“Hm..I want to pass, though. I hate the people there. Everyone kissing Mr. Jefferson’s ass..” You rolled your eyes and rested on him, taking another breath in. “But when I pass, I can do a lot..”

Frank relax, rubbing your back. “Heh..Leaving me behind..”

You lightly frowned and looked at his face, seeing his eyes were upset. “Frankie..How could I do that..?” You asked, kissing his cheek. “You’re my softy bear..We’ll get the fuck out of here and go somewhere new..” You put the bud out and hugged him, snuggling his body.

He hummed and held you close, kissing your forehead. “Hmm...Together yeah..? It’ll be great..” He buried his face in your neck, making you sit on his lap. “You’ve changed my life...I really thank you for that..” He said softly, placing a kiss on your neck.

“Same as yourself..You mean a lot to me..” You kissed him again, humming softly. “Mmm..” He ran his fingers through your hair and held you close, his free hand on your thigh. You were wearing his shirt and your underwear. You grind up against him, making him groaned. You lightly smiled and pulled away, pushing him on the bed. “Relax, babe..” You winked.

Frank looked at you and lightly grinned. “Heh..Excited already? Even when we did it last night?” He raised a brow, rubbing your cheek.

You smiled. “I can’t get enough of you, Frank..” You said and kissed him again, before you slipped off his thin shirt. You placed his kisses on his body, loving his tattoos. You got one on your thigh because of him, it was a beautiful owl with amazing textures. You smiled. “Hm..So amazing..” You looked up at him, seeing his eyes watching you like a hawk.

He loved it when you gave him attention to his body, giving him the love. You undid his pants and slides them off with his boxers. “Hm..You’re so thick, Frank..” You went between his legs and kissed the tip, rubbing his hard shaft. You heard his breathing getting deeper. This stuff makes him just want you now and fuck you forever but he held it in.

“_____..” He groaned. You took the tip in your mouth and hummed, lowering your head. “Nhh..Fuck..” He ran his fingers through your hair as you started to bob your head. You sucked and swallowed your own saliva, getting his cock wet. Your hand went down and rubbed yourself, feeling your wetness coming out and staining your underwear. You didn’t care, it was too much to hold it in.

You bobbed and relaxed your throat, moaning that sent vibrations through his body. He growled and bucked up, not holding himself. He just wanted his cock into your creamy wet cunt already. “Ah..Come on, _____...Stop teasing..” He muttered, seeing your eyes looking up at him.

You pulled away that he relaxed and groaned, then saw you taking off your top. You went between his legs again and slipped his cock between your breasts. This made him groan and growled deeply, bucking up again. You titty fucked him right, your breasts wet from your own saliva. “You love this, Frank..Your face is red..”

“Grrn..Shut it and just get ride me..!” He hissed out and stared at you. You were getting warmer and he was getting thicker round your breasts, dripping pre-cum. You licked the tip, humming softly. “That’s it-” He grabbed you and pinned you on the bed, making you gasp. He pushed your underwear down and started to eat you out, holding your thighs.

“A-Ah! Frank, You B-Bitch..!” You ran your fingers through his hair and tugged. He loved his revenge on you. He was like a wild animal wanting food, licking your cunt to your clit, hearing him groaned. “N-Not so fast-Mmm..Fuuuck..” You whined and moaned, bucking up into his face.

“Revenge is a bitch..” Frank growled and slipped his tongue in, making you moan louder. You felt his beard tickle your thighs. “Mmm..” He groaned and closed his eyes, lightly gripping your thighs.

“S-Stop..Stop..” You moaned, looking down at him. “Please..I-I don’t want to cum yet..” You tugged his blonde hair again. “I’m sorry..I’m sorry-Just please..”

Frank soon pulled away and wiped his mouth, looking down at you. “Don’t fuck with me again, _____. You got me?” He said, moving you on his lap.

“Fine, fine..” You pouted lightly. “You just need to rela-ahh-!” You gasped and moaned, feeling him sucking your nipple. “F-Fuck..Frank..!”

Frank mentally smirked and tugged your hard nipple with his teeth, palming the other. You loved his large hands on your body, making you feel protective and safe. His free hand grabbed your ass and brought you close, rubbing up against you. Oh god, you wanted him now. “God..Just take me already..” You muttered.

His solid tip rubbed up against your creamy cunt. “If you want it..” He lightly grinned and kissed your neck, then bit down to leave a mark. He felt your pulse increase. You were his, wearing his mark. He hated it when you went to school with them wild boys. “Take me..” He slammed you down with one thrust, going in hard and deep. You gasped and cried, gripping his shoulder.

“F-Frank..!” You cried, slamming down onto his cock, his cock sliding in slickly from your creamy juices. “Fuck--More! M-More..!” You shut your eyes and moaned, your thighs slapping against his. He panted in your ear, hearing him moan and growl. He was a wild animal in bed with you but you loved it.

“You love this huh? My-Nh..Cock inside your amazing pussy. You’re fucking milky me..Ah..Yes.._____..!” He growled and sucked your neck, leaving another mark. His cock was hitting your end, making you cry.

You loved it when he dirty talked to you. “Yes..Y-Yes..! Frank, more! I need you to pound me..Ah..Harder..!” You begged, scratching his back.

Frank placed you on the bed and lifted your thigh, making it press against your chest and pounded harder. You looked down and watched him pound into you, your walls twitching inside of him. His hand gripped into your skin, knowing they will leave a mark. “Ah..Ah..Grr-_____...You want to cum huh? I feel you milking my cock..ah..Yes..” He looked down at you, seeing you were in a different world. “I want you to cum..Nnnh...Do it..Cum on my cock..” He commanded.

You gripped the bed and cried, feeling him not stopping. “F-Frank..Frank..! Oh god-F-Fuck!” You shut your eyes, your hand going down and rubbed your clit. “Ahh! Frank-Frank-F-Frank-!!” You bucked up and came round his cock, your cream dripping down. “Y-Yes, Yes..!”

Frank groaned and pulled out, flipping you over. He held your upper body down and your ass in the air, his fingers digging into your hip. He thrusted in again and groaned, pounding into you again. “I’m not stopping until I cum..Ah..” He closed his eyes and fucked your cunt, hearing your juices as he entered.

“O-Oh goood, Frank!” You moaned, gripping the pillow and buried your face into it. You let him pound into you as he wanted, your body so sensitive. You gasped, feeling his fingers rubbing your clit as his body leaned over yours. “Frank..!” You turned your head and kissed him, your tongues tangled together. You wanted to cum again, feeling it build up.

“Mmm..” Frank groaned and cupped your breast, rubbing your nipple. He dripped inside of you, close to cumming and he wanted you to cum on him again. “Mm..I’m going to cum inside you..I..Ah..I want to fill you up with my Fucking seed..!” He panted, sweat going down his body.

“P-Please..! Cum inside! C-Cum inside!” You begged, your body shaking. You were close, so close. “Frank! F-Fr-ah!” He was going balls deep inside of you, hitting your G spot over and over again.

“Ah-_____..Cum for me again..I love seeing your face when you cum..” He placed a kiss on your neck, close to cumming too.

“Ah..Ahh..F..F-Frank! Frank!” You cried and came again. Frank growled and gave a few more hard thrusts, then finally came inside of you. “Nnnh-!!” You gasped and blushed, feeling his hot cum inside your cunt. You swallowed and panted, relaxing your body.

Frank held your body close and panted, his head buried between your shoulder blades. “_____...You’re an amazing woman..” He muttered and sighed.

~

You rested on Frank’s chest and hummed, tracing his tattoo’s. Frank smoked as he rested with you, looking at the ceiling. “Hm..I love holding you like this..”

“Mmm..Same..I love it..” You lightly smiled and closed your eyes, placing a kiss on his chest. “Oh, Frank...I hope we just rest here together for a long time..”

“Forever..?” You looked up at him, seeing his eyes looking back at you.

You lightly smiled and kissed him softly. “Yes..Forever..”

You then heard his dog barking outside. “Fucking hell, Pompidou..!”

THE END! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you leave a comment! :3)


End file.
